Naruto: Beta Episode 20
Naruto: Beta Episode 20 Sayona and her team has been fighting off Pain and the others, but barely. They need the help of the Hokage. Intuzuka sits, weak. Tobi jumps down in front of him and looks at him. Intuzuka: Who are you? Tobi: You can call me Tobi. I come bearing a gift. Intuzuka: What is the gift? Tobi: The gift of family, my nephew. Intuzuka (surprised): Don't touch me! You don't deserve to call me your nephew. Tobi: Intuzuka, I'm granting you the chance to be an Uchiha again. I need your help with something, though. Intuzuka: To be an Uchiha again? You were the one who exiled me in the first place! Tobi: I know, and now I'm trying to redeem myself. Please take the offer. Intuzuka (looking at Sayona fight, on the brink of exhaustion): What's the catch? Tobi: You won't know unless you take the offer. Intuzuka (seeing Sayona get hit down): I accept. Tobi: Good. (he takes away the exile mark and gives Intuzuka power) Now, you will take the form of the reaper! Intuzuka's outfit changes and he gets up, now with a mask on. Intuzuka: Sayona, hang on! (he pulls out his sword and chops off Sasori's arm) Pain: We have to go, he just got his second wind. Intuzuka: Forbidden black jutsu: Black laser! (a line of energy comes from his hand and destroys everything in the area) The Akatsuki flee, leaving Intuzuka and Sayona in a victory. Intuzuka (picking up Sayona): Tsunade! Tsunade (running up): Yes, sir? Intuzuka: Heal her will you? Tsunade: I will. (she takes Sayona into the village) Tobi: Intuzuka, my nephew! (he hugs Intuzuka) Intuzuka (hugging Tobi): Thank you, uncle Madara. What is it I'm supposed to do? Tobi: No details right now. Go see Fugaku and Sasuke. Intuzuka: We'll talk later. Tobi: Sooner than you think. (he disappears) Intuzuka walks to the Uchiha house and sees everyone around the house. Itachi: Intuzuka! It's good to see you! (he hugs him) Intuzuka: It's good to see you too, Itachi. Where is Sasuke? Itachi: He's with dad. Do you want me to take you there? Intuzuka: It's alright, I'll get there myself. Man, you've grown too. Three years and now you're fifteen. Itachi: Go find dad, I'll go tell mom. Intuzuka: Alright. He walks into the next room and sees Fugaku. Intuzuka: Brother! (he hugs him) Fugaku: Intuzuka! Intuzuka and Fugaku start talking about their current affairs. After a few hours, Intuzuka gets a call from Danzo, the current leader of the Anbu black ops. Intuzuka: I'll come over again tomorrow so we can talk tomorrow. That night Everyone is sitting around the table, talking about their days. Tazunai: It was funny seeing Kabuto try to seem threatening. Karin: That really is interesting. (she's very intrigued by Tazunai) Intuzuka (whispering in Sayona's ear): What's with her? Sayona: Must be some weird stage. Just ignore it. Intuzuka: It's just kind of creepy, but I don't think he minds. Sayona: You know, this conversation is boring. Do you want to go up to the room? Intuzuka: I thought you'd never ask. The two get up and go to their room. Karin: Uh, goodnight. Tazunai: Karin, answer this question seriously. Is there something going on? Karin: I guess you can say that. Tazunai: Ever since Katsumi broke up with me, you've been paying more attention. You don't have to look out for me. Karin: But I want to! Tazunai: Okay, okay, but why? Karin: I'm trying to prove to you that I can still be there for you, even though I'm your half sister. Intuzuka and Sayona Intuzuka: This is nice. Just the two of us. Sayona: No more talking, it's time to show some love. (she kisses him) They both hear loud screams and sword sounds. Intuzuka: Sayona, come on, let's go check it out. The two run out and see Itachi running away. Intuzuka looks behind him and sees the Uchihas, including his brothers. Intuzuka (looking at young Sasuke walking down the street): Sayona, bring the boy inside. Sayona: What are you doing? Intuzuka: I'm going after Itachi. (he starts running at Itachi, who is running into the forest at this point) Intuzuka catches up and tackles him to the ground. Intuzuka: Itachi, how could you?! They were your family! I just saw you earlier today! Itachi (crying): I was made to do it. Intuzuka: Who? Itachi: It was Madara. Intuzuka (he hugs Itachi): Itachi, join the Akatsuki, learn their plans and play the bad guy, for your brother's sake. Itachi: I will. Make sure you take care of him. Make me a promise! Intuzuka: I promise. Now go, and don't look back! Itachi runs away, going to the Akatsuki. Intuzuka (crying): How dare you, Madara! I'll tear you apart! Tobi: You were spared, you should be happy. Intuzuka: My whole family got murdered! (he shoves him into the ground and rips his mask off. He rips his left eye out of his head) Now, you know a thousandth of my pain! Tobi (holding his left eye socket): Agh! Damn you! Intuzuka: You're lucky I didn't kill you. I'm going to make you wait to die! Tobi: You haven't seen the last of me! (he disappears) Intuzuka walks back to the village and talks to Sasuke. Intuzuka: Sasuke, I'll be your father from here on out. Sasuke: Uncle Intuzuka, thank you for taking me in. Intuzuka: It's my pleasure. To be continued...